Need For Speed Most Wanted (ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Reboot)
Need For Speed Most Wanted (ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Reboot) is the reboot that ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 made for the 2005 game Need For Speed Most Wanted. NOTE: This is a work in progress! Please do not edit anything and please do not remove cars just because you do not like them! Cars # 2005 Aston Martin DB9 (Defeat Blacklist #9 Jewels) $90,000 # 2004 Audi A3 3.2 quattro (Defeat Blacklist #18 Sonny) $32,000 # 2004 Audi A4 3.2 FSi quattro (Defeat Blacklist #17 Taz) $35,000 # 2004 Audi TT 3.2 quattro (Defeat Blacklist #18 Sonny) $35,000 # 2003 Cadillac CTS (Defeat Blacklist #14 Izzy) $32,000 # 2005 Chevrolet Cobalt SS (Unlocked At Start) $26,000 # 2005 Corvette C6 (Defeat Blacklist #6 Webster) $80,000 # 2003 Dodge Viper SRT10 (Defeat Blacklist #7 Ming) $98,000 # 2005 Fiat Grande Punto (Unlocked At Start) $27,000 # 2006 Ford Focus ST (Defeat Blacklist #15 Wolfsburg) $35,000 # 2005 Ford GT (Defeat Blacklist #5 JV) $270,000 # 2005 Ford Mustang GT (Defeat Blacklist #14 Izzy) $36,000 # 2003 Infiniti G35 Coupe (Defeat Blacklist #9 Jewels) $38,000 # 2005 Lamborghini Gallardo (Defeat Blacklist #7 Ming) $120,000 # 2005 Lamborghini Murciélago (Defeat Blacklist #5 JV) $265,000 # 2003 Lexus IS300 (Unlocked At Start) $27,000 # 2002 Lotus Elise (Defeat Blacklist #10 Earl) $48,000 # 2006 Mazda Miata MX-5 (Defeat Blacklist #16 Vic) $37,000 # 1995 Mazda RX-7 (Defeat Blacklist #11 Hotti) $31,000 # 2003 Mazda RX-8 (Defeat Blacklist #14 Izzy) $32,000 # 2004 Mercedes Benz CLK500 (Defeat Blacklist #10 Earl) $75,000 # 2004 Mercedes Benz SL500 (Defeat Blacklist #13 Big Lou) $75,000 # 2006 Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren (Defeat Blacklist #4 Snaker) $300,000 # 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT (Defeat Blacklist #17 Taz) $30,000 # 2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII (Defeat Blacklist #13 Big Lou) $36,000 # 2003 Nissan 350Z (Defeat Blacklist #8 Kamikaze) $50,000 # 2005 Pontiac GTO (Defeat Blacklist #12 Baron) $35,000 # 2004 Porsche 911 Carrera S (Defeat Blacklist #8 Kamikaze) $75,000 # 2004 Porsche 911 Turbo S (Defeat Blacklist #6 Webster) $105,000 # 2003 Porsche Carrera GT (Defeat Blacklist #4 Snaker) $280,000 # 2006 Porsche Cayman S (Defeat Blacklist #12 Baron) $60,000 # 2003 Renault Clio V6 (Defeat Blacklist #15 Wolfsburg) $40,000 # 2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi (Defeat Blacklist #11 Hotti) $42,000 # 1998 Toyota Supra Mk. IV (Defeat Blacklist #16 Vic) $40,000 # 2005 Vauxhall Monaro VXR (Defeat Blacklist #12 Baron) $35,000 # 2005 Volkswagen Golf GTI (Unlocked At Start) $35,000 Plot The career mode begins with the player challenging Razor "Blacklist #18" in a black Ford Mustang GT. It ends with the player's engine malfunctioning. 6 days ago, entering Rockport, in his BMW M3 GTR, the player gets followed by an unknown woman in a red Mazda Miata MX-5 who wants to race against the player through town. The player is later stopped by Sergeant Cross and his Unnamed Female Partner, after approacing Downtown Rockport, for illegal street racing and driving a non-street legal car. Before Cross and his Partner could apprehend the player, they are called to join in a pursuit, forcing them to release the player. 2 days after the incident with Cross, the player gets involved in a local street racing scene by challenging Ronnie "Blacklist #17", in a yellow Toyota Supra, to a race. Upon defeat, Ronnie leads them to his Blacklist crew's leader, Razor, who mocks the player for being a new arrival and allegedly using "bolt-on" performance parts. The woman from 2 days ago was revealed to be Mia, who sows up again and sides with the player. Razor then suggests the player to challenge Vic, Earl, and Bull for $3,000 cash each before challenging him. Due to Mia demandingly raising the cash rewards higher, Razor calls in the police to give the player harder challenges. The next day after the player defeats Vic "Blacklist #9", Razor talks to his crew about the player's BMW M3 GTR. Taz "Blacklist #14" shows up in a gold Lexus IS300, Parking next to Vic's navy blue Mazda Miata MX-5. Taz talks to Razor about the police and how to knock them out. Another mysterious woman in a pink Vauxhall Monaro VXR gives Razor tips on pursuit breakers. The mysterious woman was revealed to be Hotti "Blacklist #8". The next day after the player defeats Earl "Blacklist #4", Snaker "Blacklist #1" and Kamikaze "Blacklist #5", talk about being crazy and evil. Earl is getting tired of his white Nissan 350Z. Snaker and Kamikaze reccomend to Earl about Buying Bull's black Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII, so Bull can also have a better car. The next day after defeating Bull "Blacklist #16", Rog in a red Pontiac GTO, BBB in a blue Subaru Impreza WRX STi, and Gucci in a pink Mazda RX-7 challenge the player to a circuit race. Being impressed by his driving skills, Rog, BBB, and Gucci give the player tips on the racing scene and make sure to stay in touch with him. Razor finally approaces the player after he talks with Rog, BBB, and Gucci. Razor agrees to finally race against the player. On the day of the challenge when the player's engine left a leak, the BMW M3 GTR got impounded, and Razor celebrates his victory. Then the cops arrive and the blacklist racers evade the scene, leaving the player to be arrested. Some time later, the player is released from jail due to a lack of evidence. Mia then arrives in her Mazda Miata MX-5 to pick up the player and tell him about Razor using the BMW to rocket form the bottom to the top of the blacklist. Soundtrack # Styles of Beyond - Nine Thou # T.I. Presents the P$C - Do Ya Thang # Rock - I am Rock # Suni Clay - In a Hood Near You # The Perceptionists - Let's Move # Gwen Stefani - Harajuku Girls # Juvenile - Sets Go Up # Hush - Fired Up # DJ Spooky and Dave Lombardo - B Side Wins Again # Celldweller ft. Stylesof Beyond - Shapeshifter # Chingy - Holiday Inn # Lupe Fiasco - Tilted # Ils - Feed the Addiction # Celldweller - One Good Reason # Hyper - We Control # Static X - Skinnyman # Dieselboy + Kaos - Barrier Break # Disturbed - Decadence # The Prodigy - You'll Be Under My Wheels # The Roots and BT - Tao of the Machine # Dragonforce - Through the Fire and Flames # Stratus - You Must Follow # Mastodon - Blood and Thunder # Evol Intent Mayhem and Thinktank - Broken Sword # Mylo - Drop the Pressure # Bullet For My Valentine - Hand Of Blood # Paul Linford and Chris Vrenna - The Mann # Avenged Sevenfold - Blinded In Chains # Jamiroquai - Feels Just Like It Should # Paul Linford and Chris Vrenna - Most Wanted Mashup Performance Engine/Exhaust Race (Unlocked At Start) Pro (Defeat Blacklist #14 Izzy) Super Pro (Defeat Blacklist #8 Kamikaze) Ultimate (Defeat Blacklist #3 Ronnie) Transmission Race (Unlocked At Start) Pro (Defeat Blacklist #16 Vic) Super Pro (Defeat Blacklist #11 Hotti) Ultimate (Defeat Blacklist #6 Webster) Suspension Pro (Defeat Blacklist #18 Sonny) Super Pro (Defeat Blacklist #13 Big Lou) Ultimate (Defeat Blacklist #7 Ming) Nitrous Pro (Defeat Blacklist #18 Sonny) Super Pro (Defeat Blacklist #13 Big Lou) Ultimate (Defeat Blacklist #7 Ming) Tires Pro (Defeat Blacklist #17 Taz) Super Pro (Defeat Blacklist #12 Baron) Ultimate (Defeat Blacklist #9 Jewels) ECU/Fuel System Pro (Defeat Blacklist #15 Wolfsburg) Super Pro (Defeat Blacklist #10 Earl) Ultimate (Defeat Blacklist #4 Snaker) Brakes Race (Unlocked At Start) Pro (Defeat Blacklist #16 Vic) Super Pro (Defeat Blacklist #9 Jewels) Ultimate (Defeat Blacklist #6 Webster) Weight Reduction Pro (Defeat Blacklist #15 Wolfsburg) Super Pro (Defeat Blacklist #11 Hotti) Ultimate (Defeat Blacklist #4 Snaker) Supercharger Pro (Defeat Blacklist #17 Taz) Super Pro (Defeat Blacklist #12 Baron) Ultimate (Defeat Blacklist #3 Ronnie) Turbocharger Pro (Defeat Blacklist #17 Taz) Super Pro (Defeat Blacklist #12 Baron) Ultimate (Defeat Blacklist #4 Snaker) Blacklist #1. Clarence "Razor" Callahan BMW M3 GTR 50,000,000 Bounty #2. Toru "Bull" Sato Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren 30,000,000 Bounty #3. Ronald "Ronnie" McCrea Aston Martin DB9 17,500,000 Bounty #4. Parth "Snaker" Kahundra Ford GT 10,000,000 Bounty #5. Joe "JV" Vega Dodge Viper SRT10 7,550,000 Bounty #6. Wes "Webster" Allen Corvette C6 5,550,000 Bounty #7. Hector "Ming" Domingo Lamborghini Gallardo 4,050,000 Bounty #8. Kira "Kamikaze" Nakazato Mercedes Benz CLK500 3,050,000 Bounty #9. Jade "Jewels" Barett Ford Mustang GT 2,300,000 Bounty #10. Eugene "Earl" James Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII 1,680,000 Bounty #11. Kate "Hotti" Marie Vauxhall Monaro VXR 1,180,000 Bounty #12. Karl "Baron" Smit Porsche Cayman S 790,000 Bounty #13. Lou "Big Lou" Park Mitsubishi Eclipse GT 500,000 Bounty #14. Isabel "Izzy" Diaz Mazda RX-8 300,000 Bounty #15. Wolfgang "Wolfsburg" Strusselhauff Ford Focus ST 180,000 Bounty #16. Victor "Vic" Vasquez Toyota Supra 100,000 Bounty #17. Vince "Taz" Kilic Lexus IS300 50,000 Bounty #18. Ho "Sonny" Seun Volkswagen Golf GTI 20,000 Bounty Traffic Vehicles # Taxi (2006 Volkswagen Jetta) # Red Foreign Car (2005 Peugeot 307) # News Van (1977 Ford Econoline) # Beige Sedan (2003 Ford Taurus) # Log Truck (2005 Freightliner Century Class) # Beige Old Car (1964 Cadillac Seville) # Pizza Delivery Car (2003 Mitsubishi Galant) # Blue Minivan (2004 Toyota Sienna) # Sub-Compact SUV (2001 Chrysler PT Cruiser) # Cargo Van (2003 Chevrolet Express) # Pick-Up Truck (2000 Ford F-150) # Coupe (2000 Nissan Silvia) # White SUV (2002 Honda CR-V) # Black Old Car (1932 Ford Model T) # Green SUV (2005 Jeep Grand Cherokee) # Green Old Car (1980 Ford Fairmont) # Airport Haul (2004 Nissan Altima) # Bus (1979 Bluebird Wanderlodge) # School Bus (2005 Bluebird Vision) # Red Sedan (2005 Honda Accord) # Car Truck (2005 Kenworth T800) # Fire Truck (2004 American LaFrance) # Black Foreign Car (2004 Vauxhall Astra) # Red Minivan (2001 Dodge Grand Caravan) # Semi-Truck (1999 Mack CH613) # Limousine (2004 Lincoln Navigator) Trivia * During early development, Rog was originally Blacklist #19. * Wolfsburg "Blacklist #15" was originally supposed to drive an Audi TT 3.2 quattro but the developer decided to make him drive a Ford Focus ST instead. * Hotti "Blacklist #11" was originally supposed to drive a Pontiac GTO but the developer decided to make her drive a Vauxhall Monaro VXR instead. * Many references to the Toyota Celica, Peugeot 206, Acura Integra Type R, Toyota Corolla GT-S, Hyundai Tiburon, Dodge Neon, Nissan Sentra SE-R Spec V, Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX, Honda S2000, and Honda Civic Si can be found in the game files. * When Rog says "People as far as Bayview are throwing cash down on this!", he is referring to the city in Need For Speed Underground 2. * Vic, Earl, and Snaker are the only Blacklist members to actually message the player aside from Razor, Bull, and Ronnie. * Kamikaze, Snaker, and Ronnie are the only Blacklist members to deal with the police in their bio video and their race entrances. * Taz and Snaker are the only Blacklist members to deal with the same traffic vehicles in their bio video and their race entrances. Taz deals with the Red minivan while Snaker deals with the Blue minivan. * According to Hotti's bio, she might be the youngest Blacklist member. * Police cars vary depending on the country the player lives in. * Japanese versions have the Toyota Camry, Toyota Supra, and Mazda RX-7. * American versions have the Ford Crown Victoria, Pontiac GTO, and Chevrolet Corvette C6. * European versions have the Vauxhall/Opel Omega, Vauxhall Monaro VXR, and Porsche Carrera GT. * During a pursuit, dispatch will refer the Punto, Cobalt SS, Monaro VXR, and G35 as spprts cars. * Before Razor cheated and stole the player's BMW M3 GTR, this was the original Blacklist * #1. Snaker * #2. JV * #3. Webster * #4. Earl * #5. Kamikaze * #6. Jewels * #7. Ming * #8. Hotti * #9. Vic * #10. Big Lou * #11. Izzy * #12. Wolfsburg * #13. Baron * #14. Taz * #15. Sonny * #16. Bull * #17. Ronnie * #18. Razor * Ronnie originally drove a Toyota Supra. He later sold it to Vic when Razor stole the player's BMW M3 GTR. * Bull originally drove a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII. He later sold it to Earl when Razor stole the player's BMW M3 GTR. * Razor originally drove a Ford Mustang GT before he cheated and stole the player's BMW M3 GTR. * Vic originally drove a Mazda Miata MX-5 before he bought Ronnie's Supra. * Earl originally drove a Nissan 350Z before he bought Bull's Lancer.Category:Video game Category:Reboots